Somewhere Only We Know
by sparklylulz
Summary: The rest of the night was spent in laughter as they relived the best moments from their past few months, eating pizza, and pretending that nothing, other than the fact that they were twelve friends that loved to sing, mattered.


**A/N: Okay, so I am totally in love with the season finale. I was blown away and cried through the entire thing, so it was kind of a miracle that I could see it at all. But, I think I have been cured of my St. Berry obsession. I dunno. Anyways, this takes place at Will's house, when the clubbers are talking about their favorite moments from being in glee. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Title stolen from Keane.**

–

_**'somewhere only we know'**_

"Yeah, guys, if you just wanna talk, you can." William Schuester told his beloved group of misfits. He had come to know all of them, and love each of them with equal intensity, and he sat in the middle of the floor between Santana and Finn.

"I'll start." Matt spoke, and everyone turned to him. "Before you guys and glee, people didn't even know my name. Even guys on my team didn't know my name." He said, looking up at his friends who smiled down to him. "Now, everyday you guys come up and greet me in the hall, and that is awesome." He laughed.

"Well, before I met all of you, I was just another cheerleader. No one thought I was really smart because I can't remember how to tie my shoes most days," Brittany pointed to her velcro shoes, and the rest gave a watery chuckle. "But you guys believed in me, and loved me." She said, linking pinkies with her girlfriend.

"At least you weren't thrown in a dumpster by a boy that might become your brother." Kurt said, and Finn gave a guilty smile to him. "Now, however, I've learned that being myself is okay. I finally feel comfortable with who I am. Thank you." He said, tears rolling off his cheeks, as Will passed him a tissue.

"I used to get made fun of everyday for my dancing." Mike spoke up, looking around the room. "In glee I had a safe place to dance all the time, and people to dance with." He said, and he high fived with Matt.

"Before glee, I thought I was just another badass." Puck said suddenly, wrapping an arm around a sobbing Quinn. "I was a punk, and a jerk, and I still am. But, I get it now. I get why everyone loves this club so much. I kinda love it too." He said softly, and Quinn rolled against him, hugging him to her.

"Yeah, well, before glee all I ever did was feel sorry for myself." Artie said gently, and everyone shot him a sympathetic look. "I hated not having legs. Now, I get to dance with my best friends everyday- legs or not, and no body cares if I'm in this chair." His eyes flicked up to Tina's, and she began to speak next.

"I was invisible. I was so low that I didn't even get slushied. I hated myself." She said quietly, looking at her feet. "Now, I don't have to fake a stutter, and I have eleven people I can call my friends." She said, squeezing Artie's hand.

"A few months ago, I was a total bitch to everyone. I felt like you were all beneath me, and I hated that you got to be friends and not worry about being cool." Santana said. "Now, I really like spending time with you. More than I do with my cheerleading friends." Her tenderness made Tina lean over and embrace her, much to the Latina's surprise.

"I've never had anyone who believed in me before. My mom was always too busy, and my dad was dead before he even got the chance." Finn said, looking at Mr. Schuester. "Then you believed in me. It showed me that I could be a lot more than a Lima loser. That I shouldn't ever give up on myself." Will pulled Finn in for a hug, while Mercedes spoke.

"I've always been okay with who I am, but I have never felt anyone else was." Her voice shook a little as she looked at everyone else. "You guys don't care how much I weigh or what race I am. And I love you for it." She said, a smile lining her face that spread to everyone else.

"Before you guys, I was perfect. I had a perfect house, a perfect mom and dad, a perfect life. Then when all the perfect was stripped away from me, you were the only one's in the world there for me. Including my parents. Thank you, so, so much." Quinn hiccuped as she leaned against Puck.

"I was always alone, and I was hated by every single one of you. I was crazy about Broadway and being a star, and then I realized how lonely I was." Rachel breathed, looking around. "You guys have been with me even when you didn't want to be. When I quit the club, when I pitched fits over solos, when I brought Jesse in," She winced slightly. "You were there for me. Even if you don't like me, I still consider every one of you my friends." She said quietly, and then everyone smiled at her.

"Rachel, if you weren't our friend, we would have killed you a long time ago." Mercedes said, grinning. Rachel hugged the other girl fiercely.

"What about you, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked from beside his favorite teacher.

"Before I met you guys I was just another teacher. I let people walk all over me, and I thought that I had all life was going to give me." He said, looking around his apartment. "Now, I know that I am more that just some teacher. I matter, and I deserve to go after what I want." He said softly, smiling to his kids.

"I want all of you to know that if we lose, it won't matter. Glee isn't just some club at a school. It's something that lives in you. It fuels you and it's somewhere you all can go to be yourselves." He said, smiling to all of his students.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter as they relived the best moments from their past few months, eating pizza, and pretending that nothing other than the fact that they were twelve friends that loved to sing mattered.


End file.
